Please
by ZACHDABOSSSS
Summary: Did you think she would just let him walk to his death? Beginning is Deathly Hallows.
1. Please

**_I partially thought of this myself, and when I read Don't Leave by IceFire9, it gave me the encouragement to write it. So visit it if you want to see this written better. It is K plus, with 744 words if you want to find it. Also, in this Ron isn't as accepting, and he fights for Harry not to go into the Forest._**

 _He was feet away from her when he realized it was Ginny._

 _He stopped in his tracks. She was crouching over a girl who was whispering for her mother._

 _"It's all right," Ginny was saying. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."_

 _"But I want to go home," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"_

 _"I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be alright."_

 _Ripples of cold undulated over Harry's skin. He wanted to shout out to the night, he wanted Ginny to know he was there, he wanted her to know where she was going. He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent home…_

 _But he was home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here…_

 _Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. With a huge effort Harry forced himself on. He thought he saw Ginny look around a_ s _he passed, and wondered whether she had sensed someone nearby._ But it was confirmed when she got out her wand, and pointing it directly at him, said, "Stupefy."

It was at this moment that Harry regretted telling her about the Cloak, and he knew that though he could not die while under the Cloak (as Death could not find him), he could most likely be stunned or injured. So it was with great effort that he pulled out his wand with the speed of a bullet and said softly, "Protego."

Ginny saw the shield go up and block the spell, and her look was of superiority. "Harry," she said simply, though the meaning couldn't be clearer. Harry slowly slid off the Cloak, and looked at his shoes.

Now Ginny had known that Harry was a noble git, but seeing as how when she looked closer the footsteps were in the general direction of the forest, she apparently hadn't known that he was this much of one. He eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't. You. Dare."

Harry looked up at her for a solid tenth of a second, and looked back at his shoes. "I have to," he muttered unintelligibly. Great. Ron had already fought tooth and limb for him to stay, and Hermione was more accepting, but helped him. In the end he had been forced to stun Ron.

"What's that?"

"I have to," he said, louder this time. Ginny shook her head.

"No, you don't. We're all fighting for you, we believe in you," she said, and the last part sounded even… pleading?

He just shook his head, and she waved over a helper for the injured girl, and walked over to him. He was surprised when she took him into and embrace, and looked into his eyes, using her fingers to lift his chin slightly so she could.

His eyes were full of guilt. Her eyes were full of fire, yet sadness.

"Please," she said. "I already lost a brother. I don't want to lose you too."

Her voice this time was complete sorrow, and it cracked with the last three words. This was when he knew he wouldn't go if she continued. So he kissed her.

Her eyes widened, and she was limp for a few seconds, but then she melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. She fell so deep into the kiss that she didn't notice Harry's hand moving into his pocket, grabbing his wand…

"Incarcerous."

Harry watched as a look of deep betrayal crossed her face. He knew that his face must have regret written all over it. "I love you," he said, and he stepped back.

Ginny seemed to get over the momentary shock, and her eyes widened.

"No! Harry!" He slipped the Cloak on. "Harry! No!" He started walking. "Harry!" Her voice was pleading. "HARRY! NO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Her voice cracked one final time, telling him that she was crying, and her voice was panicked now. He focused on her voice, and it was the thing that kept him moving. She cried out no more to him, but called for Hermione, for Ron, for Molly…

But he didn't stop once, didn't look back. He did nothing but walk until he was out of hearing range of her voice, and he pulled a small Snitch out of his pocket...


	2. The Confrontation

**Eh. I was bored in bed one night, and there was a comment telling me to continue this story. So if you like this, thank chankins34 and the presence and feeling of boredom, not me.**

"YOU!"

Harry looked up into the consequences he had feared since he had defeated Voldemort. He had just come out of the dorm, and had greeted and offered condolences to everyone in the wave of people within the Gryffindor Common Room. And he had avoided one small redhead for this one reason. And when he saw her eyes laced with fury, he cowered away. Shite. If he had learned one thing in his years at school, it was to never get on the bad side of one Ginevra Molly Weasley.

She grabbed his arm and marched him out of the room. Harry looked at Ron pleadingly, but he just shook his head. Finally they were out, and Ginny gestured for the Fat Lady to leave.

Now even the painting had heard the legends of Ginny, and left, looking fearful.

"YOU!" Ginny screamed again. "I PLEADED WITH YOU. TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT? WHEN YOU JUST ABANDONED ME TO GO DIE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?" She barely even gave him enough time to shake his head before she started again. "I LOVE YOU! AND YOU DIED ON ME! FUCKING DIED! NO, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE ALIVE NOW. Well of course I do, but STILL! I WOULD'VE RATHER DIED THAN BE ALONE! YOU PRAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO RATHER DIE THAN DO SOMETHING?"

Harry had to stifle a chuckle. This was getting ironic.

"YOU DIED!" She concluded, and drew her wand. He looked at his shoes in defeat, waiting for the moment to come. She put the wand under his chin, and snarled, "I should hex you. I really should."

But now Harry was getting confused. And even more so when she put away her wand, and he noticed tears in her eyes. She lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, and all he could really do was put his arms around her.

"You died," she said quietly. "You died on me."

"I had to," he said. "I'll explain later."

She laughed. "Uh-Uh. I need explanation, you know, the ONE thing I've wanted for SIX years."

Harry nodded, knowing he could do nothing to avoid it. So he put his arm around Ginny's shoulder, and they walked to the lake. When they sat down, Harry began to talk.

"It all began at Bill and Fleur's wedding…"


	3. Explanation Reactions

**I feel like I need to finish this. So once more thanks to chankins34 for encouragement, and yeah. Sorry it took so long, I have like seven stories that I'm writing right now. Only a few will be published. Just so ya know. And I forgot about it for a while. School reasons.**

"...And then I shot Expelliarmus at him, because I knew the Elder Wand wouldn't kill me, because I was its master."

Ginny stared at him. He had suffered a lot in the past year, more than any of them knew. He was now looking at his feet. It had been a multiple-hour story. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it. This repeated multiple times, and he compared her to a goldfish in the very back of his mind. She finally found strength to speak.

"Wow."

Harry nodded. "Wow indeed."

"You… did that?"

Harry nodded again. "Correct."

She hugged him. "I'm– so sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being there."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I had Ron and Hermione, and you had the trace– still do, actually."

Ginny nodded. "I still should have done something."

Harry shook his head, and looked at her. "You did everything you could. Dumbledore's Army, stealing the sword, defying the Carrows and Snape. Trust me, I went rogue, you held the fort."

Ginny smiled. "So what now? I had nothing planned except kill Tom and Quidditch."

Harry laughed. "Then Quidditch it is. I want to be an Auror."

"Now we live our lives."


End file.
